FF X2: Memories
by Xx-Yuna-xX
Summary: Yuna meets up with Tidus again! Why is Rikku dancing with Gippal? and why is Paine suddenly smiling? find out!


This is my first fan-fic so please rate it. Thanks.  
  
-----------------Flash back after defeating Vegnagun (My Version) --------  
---------  
  
"Lenne, I have failed you once more." Shuyin fell to the ground as Yuna began glowing and soon fell unconscious on the floor. Then an image of Lenne came out from Yuna's songstress dressphere. "Shuyin...you did not fail me. You never did. We disappeared together and got torn apart, and now were together again at last. And that's all that matters." She smiling as pyreflies flew around her. Lenne walked to Shuyin and reached out her hand. Shuyin put his hands on hers. "The truth is, I love you." Lenne admitted. Shuyin stared into her brown eyes as he began to smile, "I love you too Lenne." They hugged and held each other's hands and they faded away together...Just as they dreamt of.  
  
"Yunie! Yunie! Wake up!" Yuna stared up at Rikku, Paine next to her. "What happened?" Yuna began to rub her head. "Shuyin! Where is he?!" "Relax, Yuna. He faded away with Lenne." Paine answered. "We thought you would never wake up! Thank god Yunie!" Rikku pranced around as her blond hair began to sway in the air.  
  
-Rikku's walkie talkie made a sound.-  
  
"Rikku, Yuna, Paine! Are you all ok?" Buddy asked. "Were fine!" Rikku showing her dimples smiling.  
  
"Good. We need you to go to Besaid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wakka said so."  
  
"Awww...fine!"  
  
YRP boarded the airship and soon landed on Besaid beach. There Wakka and the Aurochs, Along with Lulu and her baby, stood smiling. The airship began to land.  
  
"Yunie! Yunie! Look! Isn't that him?" Rikku, staring out the window. Yuna pushed her aside and saw him, Tidus. "Is-is it really you?" Yuna thought to herself. "Go ahead, Yuna. We'll be here." Paine remarked.  
  
"Buddy open the airship!" Yuna shouted. The airship opened and Yuna jumped out, her arms spread wide, ready for a hug. She jumped on to Tidus, tearing with joy. "I've been searching for you!" Yuna smiled. "So have I...I guess it wasn't my time to go to the Farplane. And here I am. You look so different." Tidus added. Yuna blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come on! Lets go see Vidina!" Yuna laughed.  
  
"Vidina?"  
  
"Wakka and Lulu's son!"  
  
"Wakka and Lulu are married!?"  
  
"You missed a lot! I'll tell you later!"  
  
Yuna and Tidus ran to the shore as Wakka, Lulu, and the rest of Besaid waited for them. Rikku and Paine however, came out of the airship and ran to shore as well.  
  
"Why don't you stay for the party tonight?" Asked Lulu. Yuna looked at Tidus and Rikku and Paine. "Sure." Yuna nodded.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Aww... look at them! Isn't that sweet?" Rikku sated at Yuna and Tidus watching the moonlight. "Paine smiled. "Very,." "I wish I had someone like that." Rikku blushed. Then a hand leaned on Rikku's shoulder, it was Gippal. Gippal smiled and stared right into Rikku's green eyes, "May I have this dance tonight?" Gippal asked. Rikku nodded her head and they danced by the fire. Paine watched Rikku and Gippal dance, Wakka and Lulu and Vidina by the fire, Yuna and Tidus watching the moonlight, and Nooj proposing to Leblanc. "Lucky..." Paine whispered. "I hope its not too late for a dance." A voice came from behind her. Her eyes met Baralai smiling at her. Paine wide eyed, began to blush as Baralai reached out his hands towards Paine. They began to dance. "No funny stuff Romeo!" Paine said sarcastically. "Don't worry." Baralai smiled.  
  
-Later-  
  
Yuna fell asleep, Tidus in the other room, Rikku giggling in her sleep, Gippal in the kitchen, Paine and Barali are still talking, Leblanc and Nooj gone, Wakka and Lulu and the rest of the village were sound asleep. Yuna dreamt of Lenne and Shuyin. "Thank you Yuna, for everything." Lenne said as Shuyin smiled.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER 1-  
  
The first chapter is all flashbacks. The next chapter will be about 2 years later. Please rate! And IO hope this story isn't too mushy! 


End file.
